


Sanders sides spooky time

by Deanpala



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Omnipotence, Possession, Tsukumogami, Tulpa, ghost - Freeform, gorgon - Freeform, more sad than scare tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Short little unconnected halloween one shots for the sides each one is its own thing





	1. Logans big bang

Logan was a curious man.

No matter what he did or how he looked at it he simply never had… enough from the world. He always wanted more, more sight and sound and touch and understanding. He wanted to understand and feel every single atom of the universe until he understood it all, and then he wanted to find more after that though he knew it was impossible.

Shadowy Jinn who live in lamps should not exist either.

“I want to understand everything in the universe” he said. He knew that if the wish somehow went wrong he had two more and he would understand how to use them, so he was not losing anything.

Oh how wrong he was.

There was one moment, one glorious moment, where he felt himself expanding and evolving.

And then he realized he still did not know anything.

He was back at the begging with nothing but himself and suddenly he exploded into an infinite number and he WAS.

He was every creature and plant and mineral. He could feel himself as every hungry predator and all the suffering prey that was slaughtered. Every particle being torn apart to make new chemical reactions and energy, breaking down into glucose and from carbon dioxide to oxygen and back again.

He felt everything, experienced it all, understood it and he suffered.

He wished he could scream, but he had no mouth to do so.


	2. Virgil comes together at the seems

The spirit didn’t know its own name. All it knew was it was so broken and shattered and miserable and alone for so long and it didn’t know how to cope with it. He was on constant alert in his broken pieces and so without a name of his own he gave himself one.

Vigilance.

He continued in his suffering for a long while until a man who was lonely and outcast and just wanted someone to love stumbled across him.

Vigilance felt himself surrounded by warmness and softness and slowly but surely, he felt himself being put together by the man until he was almost whole.

As was his nature however, he kept an eye out for any trouble and on the day he was completed (he was now a pair of soft warm mittens) his savior was cornered.

“No! Please! Stop I don’t have anything to share right now! Stop you can do better than this!”

The spirit felt his blood boil. These men would not hurt the one person who had saved him, he would not allow it. He had power now, he no longer had to watch, he could do something.

He would no longer be Vigilance, he would Vengeance.

When Patton came to in another dark alley way, he had no idea that the blood on his hands didn’t belong to him.


	3. Lookin good Roman

Roman cared far too much about his appearance.

Every morning he spent three hours in front of the mirror being careful to cover every inch of skin with makeup, not missing a single spot,

It wasn’t just that though, he was sociable, talked to every person available until he could leave school, but despite that, he would never been seen in another social setting.

It was rather particular Logan thought. So he started paying attention.

Roman did not walk home. He did not take a bus or walk or get picked up. The bell would just ring and he’d just be…. Gone. No trace. He was never at a party or the grocery store or the park, never anywhere.

But he still knew everything about them. He knew everyone’s names and who showed up and did what at which party, the personal on goings of everyone’s life despite having no  part in them.

It was unsettling to say the least.

So Logan cheated. He stole Romans address and snuck into his house one day.

There was no Roman, only a flickering figure.

It was a nerd.

A jock.

A Prep.

A knight in shining armor.

And all of them were Roman in their own ways but they also… weren’t.

Logan was hit with a sudden realization that he didn’t remember ever actually meeting Roman. He had glimpse of the past playing alone in the sand box with his imaginary friend and how he had just shown up one day in middle school after he had been trying to convince people of Romans existence.

Roman turned around with scary speed, terrifying for what he represented, all lack of logic and reason in the world and now his face was demented, filled with rage and the facial features were not where they were supposed to be, and the skin sagged and-

Logan closed his eyes tight.

 _If I don’t believe in it, it can’t hurt me_. _He’s not real he’s not real he’s not REAL_

He knew it was a ridiculous line of thought, but he kept repeating it to himself over and over again until he opened his eyes to find himself in his own empty room.

Roman did not show up again and almost no one asked where he went, for few remember the imaginary friends and monsters that they project into the world.


	4. Patton: heart of stone

There had been stories about monsters in these woods. Terrifying monsters that turned people into stone.

The monster was first reported after Patton disappeared.

Roman didn’t have much in his life, though he had always hoped to be a great warrior.

And now the only person who had believed in him was gone. Just like that, one day without a trace his dear friend disappeared.

He would do whatever it took to avenge him.

It took months of hard work and fighting, but eventually he found his way to a cave that was surrounded by stone figures that were strangely enough all facing the sun. Shouldn’t they be facing the cave if that’s where the monsters hid? No matter, he had a job to do.

He saw the figure though, and he…. He knew it.

“Patton?”

He only had the briefest second to feel hope as Patton whipped around at the sound of his name, and Roman had time to notice the bite marks all over Pattons face and the bleeding eyes and most importantly the snakes for hair.

He suddenly felt stiff and cold.

“No. No oh no oh no oh NO Roman gods no I’m so sorry I-“

Patton collapsed against him sobbing, and Roman tried to offer comfort but found he could not move or speak.

It took many hours before Patton managed to pull himself off of Roman and move him into the sun light so he wouldn’t be left blind and cold.


End file.
